


Spawning Entertainment

by mzblackpoison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Breeding, Bukkake, Bulges, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Demon Sex, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Eggpreg, Gangbang, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: A demon alpha lord finds himself a new human breeder slave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> more porn because why knott (hue heh heh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )?
> 
> MAKE SURE TO READ THE TAGS

Alpha.

 

You groan stroking your cock. Your beautiful new slave lays before you stretched out over an old mattress leaving him exposed and open.

 

You bought him recently from a slave auction; a young human male omega, brimming with pheromones and fertility. He’ll make an amazing addition to your breeders. You’ve lately gotten bored of your slaves, that’s why you went out to buy a new one and this one does not disappoint.

 

He’s still a fresh, untouched human, unable to bare your offspring yet. Until you’ve changed his body he’ll be incubating a variety of eggs, like now.

 

The omega’s limbs are pulled wide apart, showing off his pale unmarred skin. Thick appendages of the tentacle monster grip his limbs tightly, holding him in place as it fucks him. His holes are being brutally abused and you love it. A nice thick tentacle fucks his mouth all the way to his stomach. Your omega is forced to tilt his head back, straightening out his neck to allow the tentacle that savagely rapes his mouth. It moves fast and hard leaving the omega choking and gasping for air as it pounds his innards. You love the way you see his small, tight stomach bulge out as the tentacle slams in deep.

 

Tentacles fill his pussy and ass, each taking two slim appendages. Each tentacle move at a different pace, thrusting in his tight holes out of sync. It leaves him panting and sobbing. His small body jerks and bobs with the movements of the five tentacles abusing his holes. The omega arches off the bed, pulling of the tentacles weakly. You watch as the tentacles in his cunt speed up, now slamming ferociously hard in his guts. He screams high and needy as he comes, his little cockly spilling a long string of his seed along his bulging stomach. You smirk, he’s a squirter too.

 

Your omega is breathless, his eyes screwed shut as his body is violate. Every inch of his body being touched and teased, so thoroughly fucked that leaves his powerless and moaning greedily. Delicious moans and mewls leave his stretched lips, filling the cell along the wet sounds of the monster raping his wet orifices. 

 

You watch with wide eyes and a smirk as the omega is quickly brought to climax again. His body twists and turns, trembling from overstimulation. You’ve lost count how many times he’s came now but it doesn’t matter. You know he’s slowly reaching his max before he loses consciousness. 

 

With your free hand, you snap your fingers and the tentacle monster responds. It picks up his pace, every tentacle filling your omega’s holes pound him in unison. His stomach jerks out and expands as they thrust in, slamming deep inside him. Your omega is screaming, his eyes are wide and body tense as he struggle feebly. Thin tendrils wrap around his nipples, squeezing them tightly and pulling harshly. His back arches beautifully.

 

You groan deep in your throat as you come, spilling your thick load into you hand. You carelessly wipe your hand on your clothes, unable to take your eyes off your slave being raped.

 

The tentacles all slam in the slave at once, jerking once before releasing its come into the omega’s awaiting body. His eyes spring open wide and he shrieks. You watch delightfully as come fills his small body, you can see his stomach and abdomen quickly fill up and expand. His skin stretchs taut as his body is force to take in all that come. It gushes from his cunt and his ass, splashing on the floor.

 

The omega wheezes loudly, choking and coughing as his stomach is filled with come. The excess spills out, coating his oesophagus and mouth. His body jerks as he coughs, attempting to expel the tentacle from his throat. His eyes slip shut, a weak moan leaving his lips. You watch him swallow around the tentacle occupying this throat.

 

His stomach bulges out, round and heavy against the omega’s small body. The stream of come steadily levels off before the tentacles begin moving again. Softly rocking into the omega’s spent body. 

 

_ This _ is what you’ve been waiting for.

 

All the tentacles pull out and are quickly replaced with larger and thicker ones. The slave whines softly as his body is forced to take the large appendages. They nestle deep into his body, pressed up against his womb, sitting deep in his intestines, and poking into his filled stomach. Slowly, you watch as lumps flow down through the tentacles. Eggs. The eggs work their way down the tentacles and push into your slaves body.

 

Your omega lets out a startled noise and he struggles. He gasps and hisses as his holes stretch to accommodate each passing egg. It amazes you to see his throat bulge as an egg slips down the wet passage.

 

You don’t care how many eggs the monster lays in your omega, you’ll watch to see how much he can take.

 

More and more come spill from his pussy and ass with the growing amount of eggs filling his organs. You can only imagine what his insides look like right now. Eggs pressed up against the his soft inner organs, forced to the stretch and bulging. You unconsciously let out a deep purr as you watch your omega take in those eggs. It pleases you greatly to see the slave’s body easily accepting so many eggs. He will make an excellent breeder for you.

 

The omega moans louder, each whine and mewl echoing in your ears. His chests heaves as the attempts to breathe and you see his eyes slowly rolling back. You can tell he’s reaching his limit. His abdomen is stretched out far, lumpy and rigid with eggs that sit within him. Snapping your fingers again, the tentacle monster stops its flow of eggs. Another set of tentacles fill the omega’s ass and pussy. It lets out a thick shot of liquid before pulling out. It’s a thick mucous to keep your omega plugged up, keeping all the eggs and come inside.

 

Your eyes take in your spent omega, laying limp and spread out on the worn mattress. He lays open mouthed and eyes half lidded. Thick come is smeared across his face and neck, dripping down to his collarbone. This groin is a mess of come and slick. You can see his anus twitch, attempting to close up and tighten. His cunt is red and swollen, leaking come and slick; it’s nice and spread open.

 

This omega will certainly satisfy your needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on:  
> [tumblr](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/),  
> [posting schedule](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46), and  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mzblackpoison)
> 
> give me some feedback on an upcoming fanfic by taking [this](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/post/165452287833/i-need-your-help-give-me-your-feedback-for-an) poll


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha fucks a good load into his eager omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have an posting schedule: [here](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46)  
> check it out for sneaky-peaky summaries
> 
> kudos, likes, and reblogs are super appreciated!
> 
> this one is less intense and kinky compared to ch 1

Omega.

You whine softly twisting powerlessly against the bed sheets. Your gut burns hot with lustful desire, arousal makes your skin tingle and crawl. The thick musky scent of your master clouds your senses, flooding over you like strong and steady waves. Rushing in and out, taking over you completely.

Your thighs twitch and tremble as your master works his mouth expertly over your cocklet. Tongue wrapping around and licking long stripes over the swollen organ. Goosebumps form over your skin where his large hand rests over your round, swollen stomach, pushing you flat on the bed. His other hand fingers your ass, scissoring your wide and open for him. The muscles there have long become elastic and pliant, easily opening up. You let out a pitiful whine; your master purposely avoids touching your prostate. Master knows how to make you come undone so effortlessly.

Your body tenses up as you come done Master’s throat. He sucks on your cock noisily, drinking down your small load. As he pulls away your cock stands tall and hard again. You want more, you need more. You close your legs, touching you slick covered legs around your master’s head in a feeble attempt to keep him there. Master chuckles softly and spreads your legs apart. He sits up and examines you. You stare back eagerly awaiting anything he has in store for you.

“Look at you, all spread out and open for me,” Master says a slight growl coming from his throat. You whine in response. Your inner omega instincts preen under his attention and praise. “Such a good boy, aren’t you? It’s only your fourth time incubating and you’re used it having you womb filled up. You love the stretch of your body around the eggs, huh?”

You nod heatedly because you do love it. You love being filled to the brim with come followed by the stretch of each egg entering your body. Each egg plopping into your guts, filling your womb and intestines and stomach until you’re on the verge of passing out.

Master caresses your thighs gently and you can’t help the way you tremble in anticipation. His cock stands tall with attention; twitching, swollen, and red. An alpha’s cock is nothing like an omega’s small dainty cocklet, especially not a demon alpha’s cock. Your master’s cock is so much larger than any human cock you’ve been forced to take; both longer and thick. It reaches the deepest parts of your body. A good few inches remain untouched when Master’s in your cunt, only able to fully enter your body if he penetrates your womb. You mewl just thinking about it.

You remember your first time taking Master’s cock. It hurt and burned as his thick cock stretched your tight cunt. You remember screaming and crying and begging your master to stop. Now you effortlessly take your master’s cock, your body quickly becoming used to having such a large cock buried in your pussy.

While you’re caught up in your thoughts your master lines up his cock to you boypussy. Rubbing the head ever so slightly against your wet, swollen folds. You gasp and watch as Master teases you.

“Beg.”

“Master, please I need it. I need your big, fat cock!” You reach around your round stomach grabbing at the air.

“Yeah? You want me to bury my cock in your sloppy cunt, Omega?”

“Please, Master! I’ve been a good boy!  Please fuck my cunt!” You raise your hips, rocking slightly. You try to get the head of his cock in you pussy.

Master shushes you pushing you down the bed. You whimper biting you lip. He gives you a smirk before thrust in, slamming his cock deep in your boypussy. You let out a scream of pleasure, your head thrown back as your arch of the bed. Your toes curl and dig your heels into the bed. Your master holds you tightly by the hips, rubbing his thumbs over your hip bones. He pulls out and slams back in, effectively hitting your cervix. Your eyes roll back as you moan. Master sets a brutal pace, snapping his hips against your ass. You claw at the bed sheets for purchase; you can feel Master’s cock probe your womb with every thrust.

Your vision becomes white as he thrust into you particularly hard and you come again. You seed splashes onto the underside of your stomach. Master groans above you. Your body tenses around his cock but he continues to pound you.

You mouth falls open, unable to stop the moans and whimpers that escape your lips. Master watches you with dark, lustful eyes. Arousal churns stronger in your gut.

Master snarls deep in his chest and you whimper. You turn your head to the side presenting your neck. Master surges forward instantly, attaching his mouth over your scent gland and bites down hard. You close your legs, wrapping them around Master’s waist locking your ankles. Master growls into you neck where he sucks hickeys into your skin. He turns to the other side of your neck, sucking hungrily on your swollen gland. You come suddenly, tensing as your master has his way with your neck. You anticipate the red marks and hickeys.

“Master!”

You mouth hangs open, your skin crawls as your master’s hard stomach bumps on your distended belly as he ruts into you. You feel the uncomfortable and nearly painful jab of Master’s cockhead against your womb yet you feel yourself slowly opening up. Weeks of constant, mind-blowing sex has changed your body. Soon enough your cervix gives way to Master’s cock. Crying out in pleasure you dig your nails into his shoulders as he picks up his pace. Fucking your cunt and womb harder and faster. He growls in a beastly manner, hand bruising your hips.

You quickly lose yourself in the pleasure. Master’s balls slap against you ass, further reddening the soft globes and adding to the wet, obscene sounds of wet flesh.

You find yourself coming again but your cocklet doesn’t harden anymore. Your pussy pulses and throbs from overstimulation but you want more. You hold your master closer; you don’t want him to stop. You know he won’t stop until he’s fully satisfied.

Choking on moans and whimpers you beg for more, desperate and needy for Master’s cock.

A hard bite on your neck and Master is coming. You keen softly as you feel is hot seed flow into your filled womb. You imagine the hot, sticky liquid coating your wet walls, marking you as his property. You come as well as his seed flows into you. You gasp for breath as Master rocks mildly into you. You want his come to fill you up to the brim, staining your insides.

“Master’s cock is so good,” you mutter breathlessly.

“You’re such a good boy, Omega. Your womb opened right up for me, even when you’re carrying dozens of eggs.” You moan and rub your stomach. “Such a good omega for me. I can’t wait until we fix up your body. Then you’ll be ready to bear my pups too.”

Nodding you watch your master sit up. You whimper helplessly when he pulls his cock free, come drips from your stretched cunt onto the bed. Master hums and shushes you. He pushes the spilled come back into your cutn with his fingers. You gasp and tremble as his fingers brush your sensitive flesh.

“Rest, Omega, we continue tomorrow.” Master brushes back your sweaty hair tenderly. You quickly find yourself relaxing even more with Master’s fingers running through your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this series is also [posted](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/tagged/ff%3A-spawning-entertainment) on my tumblr!
> 
> give me some feedback on an upcoming fanfic by taking [this](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/post/165452287833/i-need-your-help-give-me-your-feedback-for-an) poll!
> 
> i do take requests btw


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little cockslut Omega spends the day gladly taking the cocks of Master’s followers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read.

Omega.

You wake to deep voices talking all around you. Despite the rumble of your stomach, you flip onto your side and hide your face into the soft pillow. The voices grow louder and you look up in a dazy, you mind still foggy from you deep slumber. The growing weight of your stomach has been draining you lately.

Around you stand a large group of demons, so many you can’t even count them all. You look around confused. You note most of them are naked, thick cocks hanging between their cocks. Immediately you become aroused, you can’t help it. The alphas and betas chuckle softly.

You barely notice the tentacles that wrap around you, gently urging you to spread you limbs out, and you do. Arousal permeates the air and invades your nose. You begin salivating, anticipating what will be happening soon. Demon cocks stand hard and tall dripping pearly beads of come. The demons slowly close in around you.

“Little Omega is awake now. Won’t you be a dear and help us with our problems, hm?” an alpha to your right asks. You turn your head and come face to face with a alpha’s dripping cock inches from your face. He strokes his cock gently and god, you can smell his spunk.

You nod and bat your eyes giving the alpha an innocent look, you know they love the pure and innocent act. You jump to your knees now at eye height with the wet head of his cock. You take a moment to appreciate you how fat demon cocks are, alpha or beta. All demon cocks are so much larger than human cocks, and you fucking love it.

You blow a puff of cold air on the tip smiling as the alpha groans. You lick the bead of come off his cock and savour the thick texture and taste. Taking the alpha’s cock in your mouth you moan loudly. His cock sits heavy on your tongue, it easily takes up you mouth, and the smell, oh the smell arouses you to no end. You can feel you pussy begin to drip slick. The alpha groans deeply, his muscles flexing in front of you. You bob your head slowly, dragging your tongue on the underside of his thick cock, enjoy the pressure of his veiny cock.

It doesn’t take much effort to loosen up your throat thanks to the changes Master has made to you body. It was one of the first alterations Master had done to you and you greatly appreciate it. It lets you take thick, fat cocks down your throat easily.

Thick musky pheromones of arousal and lust radiate off the demons standing around you. Your nostrils flare as you breathe, taking in oxygen and pheromones.

You moan once again unable to suppress your arousal. The alpha growls and then his large hands are wrapped around your head, pulling you forward onto his cock. You let yourself rock with his movements as the demon drags your head back and forth as he fucks into your mouth. The pleasure is suffocating, quite literally. You find yourself out of breath and gasping for air as he assaults your mouth and throat. His cock slams into the back of your throat but you don’t gag, Master got rid of your gag reflex too.

You listen to the demon moan deeply, his pulsing cock hot on your tongue ready to burst. When the alpha comes, he forces you to take him completely. You whimper, nose pressed into his curly pubes. You breathe in his scent and come, squirting all over the bed you once slept on. His thick come pours directly down your throat but you can still taste it.

Finally the alpha pulls away and you suck forcibly as he pulls out, making sure to catch all his seed with your lips.

“What a come slut.”

“Such a good omega slut. He take cock so well and he loves it,” says the alpha combing back your hair. You nod and smack your lips, your mouth is coated with demon come.

Another demons stands in front of you holding out his dripping cock. You gasp as it slides into your mouth, it’s so long. Your eyes flutter shut as he holds you against his pelvis. The mixture of his beta scent and his long cock dangling in your esophagus has you coming again. You hear laughter and praise around you and your chest swells with pride. You are a good omega.

The beta fucks your mouth just as hard if not harder than the demon before. You’re moaning impossibly loud around his long cock. His every thrust has his cockhead knocking against the back of your throat.

You remember the tentacles wrapped around your body as they pull you around, until you’re on your hands and knees, presenting your rump. Thin appendages wrap around your nipples, pulling and tugging on the sensitive nubs. A pair of hands take your hips before fingers find their way against your anus. You gasp startled as someone licks are your twitching hole. The tongue laps are the ring of muscles, licking away your slick before easing you open. You whimper and moan arching your back. The demon quickly works you open until your anus is begging to be filled.

The tongue is replaced with fingers again, spreading you wider until you’re left gaping.

“You like that, don’t you? Your ass if just begging to be filled with my cock,” says a voice behind you.

You gasp as arms circle around you and a body presses against your back. The demons fingers brush your wet cunt, teasing you and barely entering. You whimper and push back, rubbing your ass on the alpha’s cock. He hisses into your ear; you can feels his muscles tense. You can feel the head of his cock lined up against your once again slick hole. He slams in quick, spreading you open around his cock and seating himself deep into you. His thrust is aimed perfectly at your prostate and you come. You let out a scream of intense pleasure as you come a third time. Your cock spews tiny streams of come onto your round belly. The beta fucking your mouth comes then, spewing his pungent come down your throat. You diligently swallow it all, licking your lips to spread it around.

You can feel yourself slowly become less aware of your surroundings, drowning in pleasure, cock, semen, and pheromones.

You blindly take the cock pressed to your lips. The alpha behind you fucks your ass with earnest, making sure every thrust brushes your prostate bringing intense pleasure up your spine.

You don’t know much time passes but suddenly you’re being filled with come. It floods your mouth and you struggle to swallow it down. You insides become hot and ever more wet as the alpha comes inside you, buried deep in your ass.

At this point you’re barely conscious anymore but you don’t mind. You like hazy sex. Hands and strong arms move you around until you’re kneeling atop a demon. One kneels behind you supporting your weight and another in front of you. You’re limp cock twitches with interest.

“Think you can handle three, Omega?” asks a voice. You nod weakly in response, they all know you can take three cocks, you can take more.

“See, look at that, such a good slut. He’ll take all of our cocks because he’s a good little, slutty omega slave.” you preen under the demon’s compliment. Your omega instincts swell and stand to attention wanting more.

“Look at him, he’s dripping even more. He likes praise, don’t you Omega?”

“He’s a wonderful breeder. I can’t wait to see him full and round with the Lord’s pups.” you tremble against the demon who holds you. You want to be bred.

“He takes cock so well and he’s so fertile. I bet his ovaries are bursting with eggs waiting to be impregnated.”

“Such a beautiful round belly. You’ve incubated so many eggs well. This clutch will be no different.”

Praises come in left and right. You moans in response as you take in the demons around you. There are so many of them, all harnessing hard, aching cocks. You want to serve them all, you want to feel all theirs cocks fill you body with semen.

In unison the three demons slip their cocks into your orifices, filling your aching holes. You fist the bed sheets. It feels too good. Their fat cocks are hard against your soft, wet flesh. Pounding into you like there’s no tomorrow.

Moans and mewls make their way passed your swollen lips. You don’t even try to hide your moans anymore.

You listen to yourself and the demons moan. The sound of wet skin against wet skin is loud and lewd. Just like you. Your cunt aches and throbs as the demon underneath pounds your cunt. Slick drips down your thighs onto him. His cock beats into your womb leaving you boneless and weak. His hands run over your belly, massaging the tight skin that stretches to accommodate your filled womb. The demon sucks on your nipple and suddenly it’s too much for you.

You struggle weakly but it’s useless. You don’t actually want to stop. The pleasure almost turns painful as the three demons have their way with you. Your body rocks with theirs and you come when they do. You feel absolutely filthy and you probably look it too, covered in semen wearing a debauched expression.

The demons change again and you’ve got new cocks filling you up.

“Fuck his ass is loose. Tighten up for me, slut!” You scream as his hand strikes your ass. Blood rushes to your ass where he strikes you again and again. You muscles tense with each strike as your romp glows red. “Damn he tightens right up.”

Your hand wraps around two cocks, stroking them as you’re fucked in all holes. Your stomach sways bellow you, heaving and aching but you don’t mind. You’ve got the attention of dozens of demons on you. Hands run all over you, touching, teasing, and bringing you more pleasure. You eye the demons, giving them hungry looks. Hot wet mouths encase your nipples and you come. Your cocklet is limp but you reach climax.

You can’t think anymore. Heavy demon cock takes over your mind entirely as they fuck harder into your willing, waiting body. You let out a crazed moan and your body twitches and convulses, you reach climax again.

The demon pulls away from your ass and you whimper. You’re left empty, open and gaping wide leaking precious come. Someone shushes you before filling your ass with their cock. The demon down right abuses your hole, fucking brutally hard and striking your prostate.

The demons switch in and out, spilling their seed into your body. You lose consciousness soon after and when you wake, you’re lying on you back with a demon buried in your pussy. You let out a happy purr, this is what you love. You love the constant attention of demons lusting over you, using your body, and filling you with come. You don’t want this to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely filthy right? It's just what I love to read.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha finally gets to breed Omega after weeks of preparation and altering his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day late but it's still here!

Alpha.

You’ve been waiting for this for weeks now, waiting to final impregnate and breed your omega. He’s done an amazing job incubating clutches of eggs and servicing everyone, but he has yet to carry your offspring.

Your omega is just as excited. With the final adjustments finishing a few days ago, you gave the firm instructions that no one is to touch you slave, not even himself. You want to enjoy his newly adapted body for yourself first. Only later will you allow your men and women have their fun with your slave as well.

Every since your acquired your slave, you’ve had him pumped with fertility drugs just for this very moment. And you know they’ve worked. Your omega unconsciously sends out pheromones similar to those of a young, fertile omega in heat. He smells utterly delicious and you can barely control yourself around him. You’ve decided to day is the day you breed your omega. You’ll fuck him full of your seed, flooding his awaiting womb and impregnating him until he’s round and heavy with your pups.

Your omega stares up at you with wide, hopeful eyes as you finish your meal. You take your time because you don’t need to rush. Your preparations are complete now.

The slave’s excitement becomes unbearable and you abruptly stand up startling the omega. He quickly follows you as you head to your chambers. He practically runs in, shedding his tunic as he dives onto your bed. You strip quickly and clamber on top of him, encasing him beneath your large body.

“You’ve been waiting for this too. I can smell your excitement and arousal. Your pussy aches for my cock, your womb throbbing to be filled with my seed,” you growl out biting his neck. Your teeth leave a nice imprint.

“Yes, Master! Please breed me!”

“Oh I will. I’ll fill you little cunt with my come every day until you’re carrying my pups. I’ll make sure you’re pregnant by the end of the week.” Your slave nods eagerly spreading his legs.

You rub the length of your cock into the soft folds of his pussy. He’s so wet, dripping thick slick. You know he’s loose for you, muscles wide and open for your cock.

You easily slam in groaning as the heat of your omega’s cunt engulfs your hard cock. Your cockhead meets his cervix and with another thrust, you’ve easily breached the once tight muscles. Your omega lets out a long drawn out moan as his body opens up for you. The inner ring of muscles wrap around your cock tightly adding to your pleasure.

Your mouth travels over his body, sucking and leaving marks. Your cock is hot and heavy in your omega’s cunt, his soft walls hugging you loosely and sucking him in. You piston in and out, drawn in by your omega’s cunt.

You pause for a moment, buried deep in your omega. He whines almost pitifully at you, urging you to continue. Instead you roll your hips, swirling them. Your slave screams with pleasure, your cock stirring up his insides. He tightens around you. Your continue to tease him, barely pulling out but rocking into him.

“Master’s cock is so deep in me. I can feel Master reaching my stomach.” Your omega’s a moaning mess, just just barely making full sentences.

“Yeah, I’m buried deep in your pussy. I can see my cock poking out from your stomach,” you say as you press your hand against the slight raised bump on his abdomen where you cock rests. He moans as you press down.

“Master’s cock is so good. It fills me up nicely and pumps me full of come.” You groan huskily at that. He’s certainly got a filthy mouth.

You pull out and slam back in eliciting a cry of pleasure. You fuck the omega hard and fast, pounding into his pussy, straight into his womb. Your balls hang heavy and slap against his round ass. Leaning down you suck one of his nipples and his cunt tightens around you. You slowly push him over the edge, until his squeezing you like a vice as he comes. You continue to thrust in and out, reaching deep into his womb. You love the way his body molds to yours.

You pull out and flip him over onto his stomach. Plunging back in you fuck him like before. Your omega moans and cries out. His back arches and you squeeze his hips tightly when you see the line of his spine. His body is small compared to you, easily fitting into your arms and it takes your fat cock so well.

Your mind is clouded with lust and you feel yourself about to come soon. Picking up your pace, you angle your thrusts to scrape your cock along the omega’s open cervix. Your omega grips the sheets for leverage as you come. You groan into his shoulder as your cock pumps out hot, fertile seed, right into the omega’s awaiting womb. His body clenches around you. You rock your hips as your knot begins to form. It swells into your slave’s cunts, pushing into his soft walls stretching him out even more.

Your omega sobs into the bed, babbling and moaning continuously. He twitches and convulses and he orgasms again. He pants heavily and drools while begging for more. You’ll give him so much more.

You rock your hips despite not being able to detach. Your cock is unbelievably hard and throbbing as you move. You let out even more come, another thick stream fills into your omega. You wait until your knot deflates just enough to move before you pound him again. He screams with pleasure, sobbing and keening loudly. Your knot scrapes his swollen cunt, slapping into the red flesh. Come spills out with your rough movements but you’ll just fuck another load into him.

You flip him onto his back and lift his legs, folding his nearly in half by the knees.

You fuck him mercilessly, drawing out sweet and delicious whines form your omega. You fuck him more and more, until his stomach is distended with your come. You fill his womb with your seed, whispering dirty nothings into his ears as he begs for more.

You squeeze his chest, pinching his nipples as you release your last load. You knot swells for the last time and you’re coming again. Your omega lays limp beneath you whining softly as your hot come floods his insides one last time for the night. You rub your hands over this swollen belly, caressing the soft flesh as it throbs and expands. You can’t stop coming, your stream is strong and steady, your knot locking you in place.

Excitement builds in your stomach. Your omega will surely be pregnant after this. The fire in your gut is sated and your omega is just as satisfied. You can’t wait to see his stomach fill out and his breasts droop with milk. It’s only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha takes his omega out to a function.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing exhibition this time B)

Omega.

You purr happily, a soft rumble rolling out from your throat. You lay curled up along the carseats with your head in Master’s lap. Master is quiet throughout the car ride. You rub your cheek and neck against his thigh, rubbing your scent into his pants and he hums in response. One hand is tangled in your hair, gently brushing your hair while the other hand rests on your rounded stomach. His fingers drum the tight flesh steadily.

You’re on your way to a function, you don’t know what kind of function but it doesn’t matter. You don’t need to know those kinds of things, you only need to follow your master’s orders.

Master pets your belly and you hum letting your eyes shut. You fall asleep listening to your master’s subtle purring as he caresses your full belly. You wake to Master sitting you up. Letting out a whine you rub the sleep away from your eyes; you’ve arrived at the location.

Smoothing down your hair and tidying your clothes you follow your master out the car. What you’re wearing shouldn’t really be called clothes. Lingerie, you wear a set of pale pink lingerie gifted by your master. The fancy bralette hugs your chest tightly but has enough room to let your engorged tits hang freely. A thin thong hugs your ass impossibly tight, showing off your full romp and matching thigh-highs hug your legs.

You walk supporting your stomach, supporting Master’s large pup. You waddle along trailing after you master who quickly makes his way through the elaborate building. You keep your eyes trained on the heels of his shoes like the good slave you are.

Heated eyes follow your form as you walk, eyeing over your body with desire. You chest swells with pride because you know you’re a good omega and you belong to your master. Only he gets to touch your body, all the jealous conference attendees can only watch with jealousy.

You look up when you’re seated by his feet to see a large conference room filled with other demons and monsters, nearly everyone with their own slave. You keep your legs folded under you and rest your large belly against your highs giving your back a break. Even a short walk from the car to this room has your back aching with strain from your stomach.

Master gives you a pat on the head before turning to socialize with others. You stay seated and still rubbing your belly. You’re absolutely huge, you look nine months pregnant but you’re only four months along; demons are much larger after all. Your body has changed greatly with your first pregnancy. Your hips widened and rounded out to cradle the developing fetus and your chest swelled with life. A month in and your breasts formed, growing rapidly and filling with milk.

Your large tits hang heavy and tender. Your nipples are incredibly sensitive and tender, a single touch can have you coming instantly on some days. Master takes great advantage of that. He’ll squeeze them tightly letting them easily fill his large hands and suck on them, drawing out your milk. You need to be milked at least twice a day otherwise it becomes too uncomfortable and you leak.

You haven’t been milked today yet, Master purposefully wants to show of your all of your body. You squirm in your seat because you can feel your tits filling up, becoming heavy and more tender. They throb uncomfortably on your chest but you stay silent. Slave don’t get to speak or make requests.

Leaning against Master’s sturdy leg, you listen to him converse with someone. They’re talking about you. Master explained the changes he’s made to your body, how he broke your mind in just a few days with amazing sex, how you’re so obedient and eager to serve. You purr happily, hearing praise from Master pleases your omega instinct. Master’s hand find your head again gently brushing your hair. You purr louder and wrap an arm around your stomach, cradling it protectively.

“He’s four months now, this is his first pregnancy,” your master says.

“He’s absolutely beautiful. His body filled in nicely.” You take a peak at who Master speaks to. Another demon, she stands tall and large, quite intimidating. By her feet is a slave, a fairy male omega on his hands and knees.

“I’ve had lots of work done in order to get his body this way and it paid off well.”

“I’m sure. Four months and he looks ready to burst. His tits too, you might want to milk him soon otherwise you’ll be attracting a flurry of demons to your pretty little omega.

Master smirks and says nothing else. It’s true, your tits ache with need now. You’ll start leaking soon. You let out a small whimper, you don’t want to waste any milk but you also know Master must have plans of some sort.

Master eventually pulls you up into his lap. You nestle into his chest purring happily as his strong arms wrap around you. A reassuring hand rests on your belly; Master takes such good care of you. You come to realization as to why you sit in his lap. The demons and monsters seated at the table all watch you, eyes unblinking and taking in your luscious body. You master plans to showcase you.

You lose yourself in the strong pheromones, you can’t hear the voices speaking and your body is reacting. You tight pussy and anus drip with slick, seeping into Master’s pants. A fire is lighted in you gut and your tits throb more. You whine and whimper, pressing your face into Master’s chest.

Master shushes you and slips his hand between your thighs, stroking them before slipping past your meek thong. You gasp and tremble as his thick fingers probe your cunt. His fingers are instantly wet from your slick. He fingers you gently, fingers spreading your cunt open. Your pussy has tightened up with your pregnancy, especially your cervix, to support your heavy pup. It makes sex so much better.

You rub your thighs together and writhe. Master holds your back keeping you in place. His fingers move rapidly now, you can hear your wet pussy open up around the moving digits.

His fingers probe your cervix and suddenly you’re coming. You convulse almost violently as your orgasm hits you. One of his fingers has breached your cervix, probing further. You ride your orgasm out on his hand, come on the underside of your belly. Master is humming to you.

Master repositions you on his lap until you’re facing him, with your legs on either side of his thighs. Your sopping wet pussy rubs against his hard cock. God, you want it in you sob bad. Master sucks on your neck as he pulls out his cock. You eagerly grab it, spreading a bead of come over the shaft as you moan unashamedly. The smell of arousal is so much stronger now, you can smell everyone in the room now. They’re all going to watch Master fuck you.

You stomach bumps Master’s abdomen as he lifts you up, strong arms easily supporting your weight. You ease down on his cock throwing you head back in a loud moan. Master’s cock splits you open, your pussy stretched wide open. You take him inch by inch until his cock meets your cervix. You whimper resting your head on his shoulder. Your master ruts gently, rubbing the tip into you. He grips your hips tightly and force your ass down. You give a strangled moan as your ass slaps his thighs. His cock penetrates your cervix, entering your womb. Pleasure rides up your spine. Master bounces you on his lap, cock slamming into you pussy.

“Tell our audience how you feel, Omega.” Master rolls his hips. You can feel his cock penetrating you deep, entering deep into you cunt.

“It feels so good! Master’s cock is fucking my pussy, he’s in my womb! Master’s fat cock is fucking my womb! I’m gonna come!”

“Go ahead.” You climax, coming and squirting as Master fucks you. A string of moans leave you lips as Master continues moving.

His hips snap against your ass, fucking you brutally hard. You love it. He rips off your bra, tossing it on the floor. A hot, wet heat encases your nipple. You lean your head back and let out a string a helpless whines. You can feel you tits throb as milk flows into Master’s mouth. His tongue circles your nipple as he sucks and bites the tender nub.

You babble incoherent words and sentences. All you can hear is your whining and the wet sounds of your hungry pussy getting fucked. You tense around Master’s cock, you’re going to come soon. His cock abuses your womb, slamming so deep. You imagine Master’s cock hitting your pup.

Master grips you other tit, squeezing it painfully tight as he pounds your pussy. Your distended belly knocks his hard abs as you bounce on his cock. Master groans and his hips stutter, he pulls you down and thrust in deep. As his thick, hot seed gushes into your filled womb you moan in utter bliss. Master continue to suck on your tits drawing panting breaths from you. Your eyes are wide and open, Master’s come spills from you wet pussy. There’s just too much. It continues to gush into you, staining your wet walls and leaking out. Your tits swell and produce more milk that Master eagerly drinks up.

You climax again, you feel utterly filthy. Covered in sweat, milk, and semen. You pant and keen feeling Master’s thick cock twitch against your wall. Your legs tremble with strain from supporting your weight and you collapse onto your master’s lap, cock still buried in your cunt. Your skin is gleaming with sweat and red with arousal.

Master whispers gently in your ear, praising and complimenting you. Your eyes slip shut from exhaustion and Master purrs. You fall asleep to the deep rumble of his chest, come and slick pouring from your stretched pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha has fun while his omega gives birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter!  
> I can't believe I was able to write so much but I had the ideas so I made it happen. 
> 
> There's much more kinky smut coming up sooooon
> 
> I wanted to get this 32,000 hits bc my other original work has that many views; check out that too!

Alpha.

You watch as your omega writhes in bed, his thin limbs dig into the plush bedding. His hands tightly gripping the bed sheets and his toes curling as another contraction hits him. He pants for breath and groans biting his lip. His body twists and turns beautifully before you. You stroke your cock with interest. His pained groans make your cock twitch.

He began labour a few hours ago, small contractions hitting him occasionally. They slowly began to build up in strength, occurring closer and closer. Now they are much stronger and overlap. You had previously left your omega alone while you finished your work, listening to his faint whimpers. But you soon joined him when his whimpers grew into pained screams. Now you sit by his side helping him breathe and calm down.

You gently rub his engorged belly, soothing some of the pain away. Your omega whimpers as tears prick his eyes. His muscles are tight and tense as the contractions hits him. You continue to hum to him and rub his belly.

His stomach grew exponentially, bearing your healthy pup. At seven months pregnant he required assistance to walk, unable to support the weight of your pup alone. You remember how your omega would waddle through the halls with two of your followers at his side, hands supporting him as he slowly walked. At eight months his stomach grew too big and your omega became bedridden, barely able to move. His stomach bloated out even more until he couldn’t even turn on his own. You had servants stuck to your omega like glue. It made your chest puff out with pride seeing your omega bear such a healthy pup. You’ve always known he would make a wonderful breeder. His body is ripe and fertile waiting for you to plant your seed in his womb.

After your omega gives birth you will impregnate him again. He will continue to bear your pups and serve you.

You have a servant call your midwife before turning back to your groaning omega. You kneel between his spread legs and touch the tips of your fingers to you pussy. He gasps and tenses letting out low groans as you touch the puffy folds of his cunt. You gently ease two fingers in, easing into his tight cunt. You finger him slowly working your fingers deeper. Slipping in a third digit, you probe his walls. Your omega is tight and hot around your fingers, you scrape your nails against the ridges earning a sharp moan. You eventually poke his cervix. It’s nice and opened up, almost ready to pass your pup.

You can’t wait for your omega to start pushing. You’re sure your large pup will utterly destroy his body, leaving him weak and broken. It doesn’t matter because you will fix him up and fuck another pup into his empty womb.

You replace your fingers with your cock, thrusting into his hot heat. His pussy seems to suck you right in tightening around you. Your omega gasps and tenses around you, he moans open mouthed and climaxes. His cocklet spurts come onto his distended belly. You begin moving, thrusting fast and hard. You aim each thrust at his cervix, pounding the ring of muscles until it opens up. You fuck his tight passageway, the head of your cock bashing against hot, walls. His pussy drips with slick, making obscene and noisy sounds around your throbbing cock.

You caress his straining and sweaty belly, bulging from his small body. Your omega’s mouth hangs open letting out high, needy moans. He begs and sobs for more and you oblige. You pump in and out, in and out. Your balls throb and hang heavy, ready to burst with your fertile seed. Your omega’s face is contorted from exertion. You quicken your pace, snapping your hips against his. His body responds to you, rocking and meeting your thrusts.

He cries out as another contraction comes. He’s tight around your cock and you can barely move. He writhes and whimpers, crying and gripping his belly.

You work your cock in his pussy despite the contractions and pain and he comes. He mewls and arches off the bed. Your cock pulses before you bury yourself to the hilt and come. Your come gushes out in thick waves, flooding your omega’s filled womb. He twitches and trembles. You know pregnancy has made him so much more sensitive. You will yourself not to knot your omega, not yet. You’re going to fuck him wide and open until he’s ready to push.

You push your omega onto his side and lift his leg up. You begin moving again, thrusting into his wet passageway. He sobs and cries gripping the bed sheets tightly. The side of his inflated belly is pressed into the bed, rocking with his body.

You fuck your omega senselessly until he’s begging you to stop, but you don’t. You won’t stop until he’s birthing your pup against your cockhead. The bed sheets are ripped in his hands as you continue to fuck his over sensitive and overstimulated pussy.

Finally after a longer hour of heated sex your omega is silent, his eyes clenched shut and his pussy is nearly gripping you to death. You moan at the painful tightness. You feel a slight nudging against the tip of your cock. You stay still, cock buried into your omega’s womb. The nudging becomes harder and your omega screams. He struggles beneath you crying and screaming in pain. You hiss, he’s almost too tight around you. You rock your hips steadily, your cockhead bumping into your pup. You’ve been waiting for this.

You shush you omega and rub his belly. Your pup is actively attempting to free itself from the confines of your omega’s body. Little lumps form on the surface of his belly where the pup kicks and punches. It leaves him winded and gasping for air breathlessly. He wheezes and whimpers.

Your omega braces himself to push but you slam your cock in, against your pup’s head, preventing him pushing. He sobs loudly begging you to pull out. He arches off the bed, legs trembling and shaking.

You get one last tight fuck before you pull your cock free from his pussy. Your omega sobs gripping his belly. Your pup struggles widely. You sit back and watch as your omega struggles to push. Loud screams rip through his throat as he pushes. His eyes are bleary and wet with tears, he pants and pushes.

You briefly note the midwife entering your room watching silently as your omega births your pup.

It takes hours for you omega to give birth, but every second is worth watching him whine and moan, writhing in your bed as he births your large pup. His chest heaves with every push until he gives the last push, freeing your pup.

His limbs collapse onto the bed limp, head lolling to the side he stares at you. Beads of sweat gleam from his forehead and you wipe them away. You kiss him gently, praising him for his good work. He gives a faint whimper before shutting his eyes. The midwife collects your pup.

You were right, his body is wrecked in the process. The skin of his abdomen is loose and red, swollen and hanging from his small frame. The midwife informs you he’s shattered his pelvis and suggests calling a doctor. There’s severe tearing along his cunt too. You wave away her concerns, you’ll fix him up easily. In a few days time, your omega will be carrying you pup again.

He is a breeder after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y) kudos if you like kinky shit

**Author's Note:**

> i have an [fanfic posting schedule](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46)  
> check it out for sneaky-peaky summaries
> 
> talk kinks in my [tumblr inbox](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
